


Don't Hate The Player

by Badkenma_Goodkarma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheerleader!Akaashi, F/M, Fem!Akaashi - Freeform, Female Akaashi Keiji, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hockey player!Bokuto, Hockey player!Iwaizumi, M/M, Publicist!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkenma_Goodkarma/pseuds/Badkenma_Goodkarma
Summary: Bokuto's in love with Akaashi; Iwaizumi's in love with Oikawa.The problem? Bokuto's never talked to Akaashi and Oikawa is strictly friends with benefits.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

Bokuto barely noticed the blood dripping down his chin. All he could focus on was the referee, telling him he earned his team a penalty and he had to sit in the box for two minutes.

It didn’t seem like a long time, but in hockey, it was everything.

He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He knew it was Iwaizumi without turning. He was the only one that could keep Bokuto’s emotions in check.

He drew in a deep breath, ignoring the urge to head butt the referee, and skated to the penalty box.

He sat down and watched his team. They were in the last period and were tied. He knew he could shoot the puck into the net. He _knew_ it. He just needed to get back out there. His leg started to bounce and he clenched his hands into fists.

He tried to remain calm; he knew coach was already pissed he started a fight - the third in the past thirty-five minutes.

He took deep breaths and waited. Only a minute and forty-five seconds left until he was back on the ice.

“Yes!” The shout was echoed by his teammates as they surrounded him.

Iwaizumi thumped him on the back and Bokuto couldn’t stop smiling. He got back on the ice with five minutes left in the third period. They were tied until ten seconds ago when Bokuto managed to hit the puck between the goalies legs before he had time to react. They only had ten seconds left on the board and Bokuto knew it was unlikely for the other team to score in that time. Just to be sure, everyone went on defense and guarded the goal, trying to keep the puck in the middle.

The buzzer rang and Bokuto saw their team colors in the stands, moving as the crowd jumped with their cheers. His eyes skimmed the ledge behind their goal, searching the faces until he found the one he was looking for.

Akaashi Keiji.

When he first talked about her to his teammates, they were all slightly confused; Keiji was traditionally a boys name. He found out from a mutual friend that Akaashi’s dad desperately wanted a boy, but got all girls. She was the youngest so he named her Keiji and put her into sports, hoping to at least get a tomboy that he can relate to.

Apparently he nearly had a heart attack when she quit softball to join the cheer team in high school. He felt slightly creepy, knowing all this information about her without ever having a real interaction.

Every time they were in the same vicinity though, he starts to sweat and stammers so bad that Iwaizumi usually has to drag him back to the locker room until she leaves.

It wouldn’t be so bad if she wasn’t so freaking perfect.

Her black hair and gray eyes were the first things he noticed when he met her two years ago. She had a look of indifference and didn’t talk to a single person. He was so intimidated, but Iwaizumi had nudged him forward. When he got in front of her, he noticed that she was only two inches shorter and he wouldn’t even have to really lean down to kiss her.

He ran away before she could say something and he hasn’t tried talking to her since.

Of course, he talks _about_ her all the time. Something Iwaizumi despises.

Iwaizumi thinks he’s stupid for not asking her out, and Bokuto thinks Iwaizumi’s stupid for having the same friends with benefits for five years and not admitting that they’re in love with each other.

According to Iwaizumi, him and Oikawa are just friends who couldn’t stand relationships, so in their freshman year of college, they just decided to sleep with each other so they wouldn’t have to deal with anyone else.

They refused to acknowledge that they felt more than friendship towards each other, but God forbid a fan flirts with Iwaizumi, or Oikawa gets asked on a date by his many admirers. Not to mention that fact that Oikawa became their teams publicist when Iwaizumi got recruited, and he was pretty sure Oikawa only applied for that job so he could stay with Iwaizumi. He honestly didn’t know what their issue was.

To him, it was simple. If you liked being with someone, then be with them. If you don’t like them, then let them be with someone else.

Bokuto stopped mentioning this though, when Iwaizumi threatened to have Oikawa tell Akaashi that she had a stalker on the team.

That was another thing Iwaizumi hated. Oikawa and Akaashi were best friends, meaning that whenever Oikawa was with them, Bokuto monopolized the conversation to anything relating to Akaashi.

Bokuto didn’t realize he spaced out, until someone bumped his shoulder and he blinked, noting all the cheerleaders had vacated and there were only three people left on the ice.

He quickly skated off and went to find Iwaizumi.

“I don’t know…” Iwaizumi cringed as Bokuto got down on his knees to beg.

“Please! Please! Please! Pl-“

“Oh, my gosh. Iwa-chan, shut him up.” Oikawa slammed his head against a locker.

They were the last ones there and Oikawa casually mentioned the cheer squad was hosting a celebration party.

Iwaizumi sighed. “If we do this… you have to ask her out.”

Bokuto snapped his head up. “What?”

“You want to go because she might be there, right? If we go, I want you to ask her out. I’ve had to listen to you talk about this girl for over two years. We aren’t twenty anymore. I want you to be a big boy and ask her on a date. If she refuses then at least you can stop stalking her.”

Bokuto sputtered. “I do _not_ stalk her… I just happen to hear information.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Deal?”

Bokuto bit his and nodded. He could do this. It was just one girl. That’s it. And he was Bokuto Koutarou. Everyone loved him because he was so amazing. She had to say yes.

“No.” Akaashi turned and walked away.

Bokuto was so stunned that she got four steps before his body was able to move. He ran around her to block her path.

“What do you mean, no?”

She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. “You heard me.”

Bokuto huffed. “I think you’re being totally unreasonable. You didn’t even think about your answer, you just said ‘no’ right off the bat!”

She tilted her nose in the air. It was such an Oikawa move, that it threw Bokuto off for a second. “Why would I need to think about an answer that’s never going to change?”

Bokuto’s mouth flopped open and he tried to formulate a response. He couldn’t think straight and he kept replaying their conversation over and over again in his head. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He finally talked to the girl he’s been dreaming non-stop about since he was twenty and everything’s falling apart.

“Ya-hoo! Kou-chan! Kei-chan!”

They both turned to see Oikawa stumbling over to them. He was clearly drunk and Bokuto saw a very sober and visibly annoyed Iwaizumi following him. When they locked eyes, Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow, glancing at Akaashi and then back, silently asking how it was going.

Bokuto frowned and shook his head. Oikawa caught this and surged forward, wrapping in arm around both of them.

“What’s going on?!” His voice was loud and Akaashi winced, trying to pull away.

“Nothing, don’t worry yourself Tooru.” Akaashi’s voice held no emotion and Bokuto gaped at her.

“Akaaaasshi-“

Oikawa interrupted Bokuto, grabbing Akaashi’s chin to turn her head to face him. “Kei-chan, what are you doing? You’re rejecting Bokuto?! After I finally got him to ask you out? All you’ve done is talk about his thighs and arms for _years_ and after all this, you’re telling him no?! What the hell!”

Iwaizumi had caught up and dragged Oikawa back, forcing him to release Akaashi.

They all fell silent at Oikawa’s outburst and Bokuto looked at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes were wide. “Tooru, you bastard! What the hell!”

Iwaizumi blinked and looked at Bokuto. “What were you guys arguing about?”

Bokuto kept his gaze on Akaashi as he spoke. “I was talking about how great rom-coms are and Akaashi wasn’t saying anything so I asked her if she liked them and she said no… Akaashi, you talk about me?”

She clenched her lips tight and shot Oikawa a glare before turning on her heels and running through the crowd. Bokuto tried to follow, but he was bulkier and couldn’t get through as fast. By the time he go to an empty space, she was gone.

That was okay though, because now he knew. Akaashi Keiji, the most perfect person in his world, checked out his thighs and arms.

He could work with that.

Iwaizumi watched them go, keeping his grip tight on Oikawa so he couldn’t follow.

“Whoops! Iwa-chan, I think Keiji is going to be mad at me…” Oikawa looked up at him through his lashes and Iwaizumi cleared his throat, trying to keep his eyes off Oikawa’s lips.

“It’s fine, Tooru. Everything will work out now. Can we go home?”

Oikawa smirked and slipped his hand down the front of his pants. “Mmm, why wait? Let’s go to the bathroom, Hajime.” Oikawa leaned down to bit Iwaizumi’s ear and he closed his eyes, grabbing Oikawa’s wrist to stop him from stroking his cock.

He counted to three. “Oikawa. We’re in public, take your hand out of my pants.”

Oikawa pulled back and pouted. “You’re no fun when you’re sober.”

Iwaizumi took a deep breath. “Yes, I know. You’ve said that six times tonight. Let’s go.”

Oikawa’s apartment was closer, so Iwaizumi took them there. By the time they made it inside, he was exhausted.

A drunk Oikawa made his life a living hell.

Not because he was energetic, or loose-lipped.

No. When Oikawa was drunk, he became… affectionate. Too affectionate. It threatened to ruin the ‘no relationship’ rule they had going on.

Every time Oikawa drank, he told Iwaizumi he loved him; that he had always loved him and one day they would get married.

When this first happened, Iwaizumi laughed, because it was ridiculous. No matter how much he had hinted, a sober Oikawa never looked to deepen their relationship. After three years he decided to give up.

Which is why this was torture for him. Every time Oikawa drunkenly tells Iwaizumi he loves him, he remembers all the feelings he surpresses every day.

A hand slipped under his shirt and he quickly walked away, towards the bedroom.

“Iwa-chan! Where are you going?” Oikawa followed, but halfway there he tripped so it took him a little longer.

When he finally reached the bedroom, he saw Iwaizumi rummaging through the drawers.

“That’s not where we keep the lube, Iwa-“

“We’re not having sex, Tooru. You’re piss drunk. We’re going to sleep.” He turned and tossed pajamas at Oikawa, quickly stripping so he can change as well.

Oikawa pouted and threw the clothes on the bed. “No! I want to have sex! Iwa-chaaaan.”

He stomped his foot, and Iwaizumi straightened, trying to look as serious as possible. “If you don’t change and get into bed right now, we will not be having sex for three months.”

Oikawa gasped and it took all of Iwaizumi’s will power to keep a straight face. Of course, none of what he said was true. All Oikawa had to do was look at him and he was hard and ready. However, drunk Oikawa didn’t know that, and Iwaizumi watched as he hurried to put on clothes and rush to the bed, sliding under the covers.

“Fine, but I expect great morning sex!” He pulled the covers up to his chin and crossed his arms over his chest, on top of the sheets. His bottom lip stuck out and Iwaizumi rubbed at his chest as he walked over, laying down under the sheets next to Oikawa.

Immediately, a warm body pressed against him and Oikawa kissed his neck. “I love you, Hajime. So, so much.”

The kisses continued and Iwaizumi closed his eyes, imagining a different life. One where him and Oikawa lived together, and their relationship was official and saying ‘I love you’ was a common practice.

“Goodnight, Hajime.”

“Goodnight, Tooru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* I tell myself - there's no need for angst.  
and yet.  
angst.


	2. Chapter 2

“If you say her name one more time, I’m going to encourage Yamamoto to ask her out.”

Bokuto gaped at Iwaizumi. Surely he was joking. “Are you trying to tell me someone else likes Akaashi?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and set down the weights. “Seriously Bokuto. It’s been five days since the party. Why haven’t you asked her out yet? You know she likes you.”

He sighed as he put down his own weights. Coach demanded one hour at the gym on their off day, but he and Iwaizumi stayed longer, which wasn’t unusual.

“Every time I get close to her she walks away. I’m beginning to think she doesn’t like me at all.” His lower lip stuck out and Iwaizumi walked over to where they kept their hand towels.

“Or she’s embarrassed about what happened.”

Bokuto blinked. “No way. Akaashi never gets embarrassed.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “Whatever. Let’s go grab some dinner.”

“Yahoo~” The loud voice was accompanied by an arm waving energetically. “Over here!”

Everyone in the ramen restaurant turned to look, but Oikawa didn’t seem to mind.

Iwaizumi grumbled something under his breath and quickened his steps to the table. Bokuto fell behind when he recognized the girl sitting across from Oikawa.

His eyes widened and he quickly combed his fingers through his hair, making sure it was nice and spiky before doing a breath check.

He hurried over and grinned wide as he took the empty chair across from Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

He immediately turned to his right and threw his arm over the back of Akaashi’s chair. “Hey hey! How’s it going Akaashi? I haven’t seen you at practice lately.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened slightly before narrowing. She turned to stare at Oikawa who was pretending to look at the menu. “I didn’t realize you two were joining us. How fun.”

“Yeah! It is fun! I’m glad Oikawa texted and told us to stop by.” He was still smiling at Akaashi, so he didn’t see the way Oikawa’s body turned slightly. The kick to his shin caused him to grunt and he looked across the table, where Oikawa was now hiding his face completely behind the menu and Iwaizumi was obviously trying not to laugh.

“What’s wrong? Why’d you kick me?” He started to pout a bit, because his shin was still hurting, but then he became completely distracted by the small laugh coming from his right.

He whipped his head around, but she was already smoothing her face into her usual look of indifference.

“No! Laugh some more Akaashi! That was such a pretty sound. You’re so beautiful, you know? Hey, you know what, we should go out tomorrow. Do you want to? With me? Like as a date though, not as friends.”

Her eyes grew bigger with each word he said. He was surprised - and delighted - to see her cheeks flush; this was the first time he’s ever seen her look the least bit flustered and he couldn’t wait to see other faces she makes.

He started thinking about where they should go on their second date. Movies as a first date is a classic, but for a second date, maybe a nice dinner? Or takeout and a movie at his apartment? Or was that too forward? He was so distracted he didn’t realize that Akaashi had been slowly gathering her stuff.

He blinked when the chair next to him slid out and she stood and bowed slightly to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “I’m sorry, but I will be taking my leave now. Goodbye.”

She walked away and his mouth dropped open.

For a second all he could do was stare at her retreating back, but a sharp kick to his other shin brought him back to reality. He shoved away from the table and ran to the door that was now swinging shut.

When he reached the street outside, he saw her about five feet away heading towards the crosswalk.

“Akaashi!”

Her steps slowed and he raced around her. “Akaashi, what’s wrong? I thought… from what Oikawa said at the party I thought you liked me?”

Her eyebrows lowered slightly as her nose scrunched up. “So, what? You thought because I have a small and insignificant crush on you, that you could take me out and then tell everyone on the team how you slept with the cold, unfeeling Akaashi Keiji?”

“What? No! Why… what?” He kept shaking his head and did the only thing that came to his mind. Which happened to be dropping to his knees in front of her to beg her for a date. Two years of being in love from a distance was _not _going to end like this.

“Please go on a date with me Keiji. I’ve had a crush on you since you were first brought onto our cheer squad two years ago. I don’t think you’re unfeeling at all! I think you’re super cool and pretty, and you can do that double back flip thing which looks really hard but then you smile like it was nothing and I really want to take you out!”

He squeezed his eyes shut, not really sure what he was expecting.

Akaashi cleared her throat before saying, “Bokuto-san, please stand up.”

He opened his eyes and slowly got to his feet. Her cheeks were pink and she was staring at him, hard. It was slightly unnerving.

“Is this a bet?”

“Why would someone bet me to ask you out?”

She bit her lip. “You really wanted to go out with me?”

He nodded his head so fast he thought he felt his brain hit his skull. “Please!”

“I’m sorry, Bokuto-san, please forgive me for being so rude.”

“Does this mean you’ll go to the movies with me tomorrow?” He rose up on his tiptoes and smiled wide as she nodded.

“Of course Bokuto-san. Since I made a scene at the ramen cafe, would you want to accompany me to the sushi bar down the road?”

“Yes!” He jumped up and hollered loud. Akaashi looked slightly embarrassed but she was smiling, and it was the first time Bokuto had seen her smile that big and he couldn’t stop staring because it was so pretty and then, before he could stop himself, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

A second later he pulled back and started waving his hands. “Akaashi! I’m so sorry! Please don’t be mad! I don’t know why I did that! I mean, I do know. It’s because you’re so perfect and-“

His words cut off as Akaashi grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back down. Her lips were soft and he felt her sigh against his mouth. He slowly licked her bottom lip and deepened the kiss when he felt her lips part.

She pulled back first and smiled at whatever expression he had on his face.

“Why don’t we take the food to go and eat back at my place, Bokuto-san. I live close by.”

Iwaizumi ran his hand down Oikawa’s sweaty back. He currently had him bent over his kitchen table and with every thrust Oikawa begged Iwaizumi to take the cock ring off.

He slowed down and leaned forward so his chest was against Oikawa’s back. His cheek was flat against the table and some drool had slipped out as he panted. Iwaizumi smiled a little before biting his earlobe.

“Want me to touch you, Tooru?”

He laughed as Oikawa nodded eagerly.

He moved the hand he had on his hip and Oikawa lifted a bit so he could reach underneath him. He started thrusting again as he slipped the cock ring off and before he could touch him, Oikawa came.

He cried out and squeezed Iwaizumi so tight he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to move. He released Oikawa’s wrist to grab both of his hips and after three more thrusts, he came so hard he blacked out for a quick second.

He rested his head between Oikawa’s shoulder blades as he tried to catch his breath.

He felt the ass beneath him wiggle and kissed the curve of Oikawa’s neck before he pulled out and took a step back.

Oikawa stayed bent over the table, but he opened one eye to glare at Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan! I can’t believe you left the ring on for that long, you meanie!”

He covered his laugh with a cough and reached forward to palm his butt. “Want me to make it up to you? I’ll massage your shoulders in the tub.”

He continued to massage his left butt cheek as he talked and Oikawa’s eye drifted shut. “Carry me or no deal.”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re such a baby.”

As promised he massaged Oikawa’s shoulders, making sure to dig his thumb into the muscles that knotted up.

After he was a satisfied ball of putty, Iwaizumi dried them off and carried him to the bed. As soon as he hit the mattress, Oikawa opened his eyes and smiled up at him as he stretched out his arms. “I love you, Hajime.”

They both froze and stared at each other. Iwaizumi, eyes filled with shock and Oikawa, whose eyes looked scared. He pushed at Iwaizumi’s chest until he backed off and immediately got out of the bed and rushed to the dresser where he kept some clothes.

Iwaizumi’s heart clenched. “Oikawa, you don’t have to leave-“

“I shouldn’t have said that and I shouldn’t be here.” He hopped into a pair of sweats and tugged on a shirt as he headed out the bedroom door.

Iwaizumi heard the front door slam and he fell back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He had hoped for a long time that Oikawa would say those words when he wasn’t blackout drunk.

Now he wished Oikawa had never said them at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. This was just a short little fic I wrote to pass the time a few nights ago. Enjoy the final chapter ❤︎

Only a week had passed since Bokuto asked Akaashi out, but this would be the first day they weren’t going to see each other and Bokuto was getting more and more restless.

He had waited for so long and now that he was finally dating the girl of his dreams, he wanted to spend all of his free time with her.

When he told this to Akaashi she had let out a small laugh before realizing he was dead serious. Then she had blinked and smiled gently as she kissed his cheek.

She didn’t talk a lot, but she also didn’t mind if _he_ talked a lot. Most people ignored him after the first thirty minutes, but Akaashi seemed to digest every word and never acted as if she were annoyed.

They had planned to rent a movie and stay at his house for the night, but he had to cancel the day before when he noticed Iwaizumi looking like he hadn’t slept in five days.

When Bokuto cornered him in the locker room after practice, he felt immense guilt at not knowing what was happening between two of his best friends.

So now they were sitting on Bokuto’s couch drinking the wine Akaashi had left the other day since they already finished off the 12- pack of beer.

“He’s just so fucking frustrating, you know? Like a complete dumbass. We’ve known each other for almost twenty years! We’re supposed to get married and be that weird couple that never gets sick of the other person.”

Bokuto nodded sagely and turned to Iwaizumi, grabbing his arm to get his full attention. “Listen to me. I know what you need to do. Go to Oikawa right now… and propose to him.”

Iwaizumi hiccuped as he raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think that will fix this.”

Bokuto leaned closer, so their noses were almost touching. “No. Listen to the wise words of a man in a committed relationship-“

“You and Akaashi are official?”

“What?” Bokuto pulled back and scrunched his face. “_Of course_ we are. She agreed to go to the movies with me outside of that ramen place, remember?”

Iwaizumi blinked slowly. “Yeah, but like… she said yes to a date… didn’t you ask her to be exclusive?”

“What does that mean?”

“You’re an idiot.”

Bokuto scowled. “No, you’re an idiot!”

Iwaizumi tried to stand and somehow ended up falling off the couch. He opened his mouth, but Bokuto cut him off before he could say anything.

“Wait, this is perfect.” Bokuto leaned forward to see him, but miscalculated his equilibrium and toppled forward, landing on top of Iwaizumi.

“Oof, Bo, you asshole get off.” Iwaizumi pushed at his shoulders and Bokuto sat up but stayed on top of him so he could reach down and grab his cheeks, squishing them together.

“Iwaizumi, I have a plan. ”

“Bokuto-san… what are you doing?” Akaashi looked like she had just woken up, and Bokuto belatedly realized it was very early in the morning.

Luckily, he was drunk and didn’t feel any shame.

“Keiji! I got these for you.” He shoved the flowers he picked out for her into her hand and smiled.

She lifted up the four flower sticks he found outside her apartment and raised an eyebrow at him. “Bokuto-san, these are weeds.”

“Yeah, so anyways, Akaashi Keiji will you be my girlfriend.” He thought his words came out clear, but her forehead scrunched so he thought maybe he was drunker than he assumed and was slurring.

He pursed his lips and started to repeat himself. “Ak-“

“Yes, I heard you the first time. Bokuto-san, how much have you had to drink?”

He looked open-mouth at the ceiling as he counted the beers on his finger. He didn’t get to finish before Akaashi was tugging on his arm.

“Why don’t you come inside, Bokuto-san. You should get some rest and we’ll talk in the morning.”

He smiled and let her lead him to her room. “You’re so pretty Akaashi, and perfect, and nice, and pr - hey! Wait, you didn’t answer me! Akaaaaaaashi don’t you want to be my girlfriend?”

He pouted and she sighed, stopping in front of her bed to turn and face him. She had her serious face on and Bokuto gulped, suddenly nervous and slightly nauseous. “ Bokuto-san, I assumed we were already dating.”

His mouth fell open and he jumped up as he hollered. “Whooo! Yeah! I _told_ Iwaizumi we were dating! I told him! But he kept saying no and I knew it. Akaashi Keiji is my girlfriend!”

Akaashi was trying to shush him, saying something about her neighbors.

He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around, which was a bad idea because the alcohol that had been sitting in his stomach threatened to come up. He immediately released her and took a couple steps back, pressing the palm of his hand to his mouth tightly.

“Bokuto-san..?”

“I feel sick,” he mumbled behind his palm.

His stomach heaved and he gagged a little. Akaashi’s eyes widened and she grabbed his other hand, dragging him to the bathroom in the hall.

Luckily, he made it to the toilet before he vomited everything he had drank that night.

He leaned his forehead against the toilet seat when he was done and felt a hand rub his back.

“Bokuto-san. where is Iwaizumi? You guys were drinking together, right?” Akaashi’s voice was soft and he kept his cheek plastered to the seat as he answered.

“He’s getting a ring to propose to Oikawa.”

“_What.”_

Walking through the dimly lit halls of their teams building was creepy at night. Thankfully, Iwaizumi had visited Oikawa’s office enough times to know his way around, but every time he heard a noise, he kept envisioning someone with a hockey mask and butcher knife sneaking up behind him.

Finally he saw Oikawa’s office up ahead, with the door cracked, letting light leak into the hallway.

He took a deep breath and gripped the ring in his pocket. He quickened his steps and pushed the door open. It swung wide and bounced off the wall with a loud crack that made him jump and Oikawa, who was sleeping at his desk, sat up straight and screamed.

“Ack, Shittykawa, shut up!”

He was still screaming as his eyes jumped around the room, but he quieted when he saw Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan? What the hell! You scared the crap out of me… also, what are you doing here? and… wait are you drunk? Your cheeks are really flushed.”

“What? No.” He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to widen his stance but his leg didn’t move right and he stumbled to the side.

Oikawa rolled his eyes and gestured to the small couch that was against the wall, opposite of his desk.

“Why don’t you lay down, Iwa-chan and I’ll-“

“No.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow and Iwaizumi tried to remember the speech him and Bokuto prepared earlier, but his mind kept blanking.

“You have been avoiding me this entire week and I want it to stop.”

Oikawa’s mouth opened and Iwaizumi dropped to his knees as he pulled out the ring. “Oikawa Tooru, I love you and if you love me too, then I want you to stop being an idiot.” He didn’t think that was in the speech he prepared, but it would suffice. “Also, marry me.”

He shoved his hand out and almost fell forward but caught himself at the last minute.

Oikawa was staring at him with his mouth wide open. He didn’t even look like he was breathing and Iwaizumi became worried.

Finally his mouth snapped shut and he pushed back from his desk so he could stand and walk to where Iwaizumi was still kneeling on the floor.

“Hajime, what is that?” Oikawa raised his eyebrows at the ring in his hand.

“The only thing open was a convenience store that sold candy and beer.”

Oikawa mouth tipped up on the right side as he took the ring pop from his hand and brought it close to his face. “Oh, grape… my favorite.”

“I know.” While he was distracted staring up at Oikawa, he didn’t notice his body leaning dangerously to the right until he was on the floor.

He grunted and Oikawa threw his head back laughing. “How much have you had to drink, Hajime?”

He struggled to sit up, and finally reached a sitting position with the help of Oikawa’s hands.

“Come lay down on the couch, okay? We can talk in the morning.”

They stood and Iwaizumi leaned heavily on Oikawa. “Are you going to lay down with me?”

Oikawa snorted and moved them towards the other side of the office. “That couch is tiny.”

“So? You like to cuddle anyway.” He fell forward when he was close enough and maneuvered his body, so his back was pressed tight against the back of the couch and patted the cushion in front of him.

Oikawa sighed and laid down, facing him on his side. “We’re going to fall off in the middle of the night… and if you throw up on me, I’ll give your ring pop away.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Oikawa and tugged him closer to his chest. “Here, now you can’t fall because I’m holding you.”

He felt Oikawa smile against his throat and closed his eyes.

His brain felt like it was pressing against the inside of his skull and he immediately shoved both hands against his temples to dull the pressure. His back was pressed against something hard, which was strange since his bed wasn’t against a wall. Since he was laying on his side, he fell forward, expecting to roll over onto more pillows and his comforter.

He yelped as he tumbled off a very narrow cushion and groaned as his head hit the floor.

When he opened his eyes, he realized he had been sleeping on a couch, and as he looked around the room he recognized the familiar layout of Oikawa’s office. He rubbed his temples again and closed his eyes as he tried to recall the events from the previous night.

Moping, eating ramen, drinking with Bokuto… his brain supplied nothing else after him and Bokuto opened Akaashi’s wine.

“Iwa-chan?”

His eyes flashed open again and widened as Oikawa crouched closer and held out a water bottle.

He sat up, narrowly missing a head butt, and then clutched his left eye as pain traveled across his forehead anyways due to the hangover.

Oikawa sighed and held out the water. “Here, drink this. I’ll get you some Tylenol when he get to my house.”

“What are you doing here? I thought you were ignoring me.”

Oikawa’s face fell. “So you don’t remember last night? At all?”

He blinked and Oikawa pursed his lips.

For a minute, neither of them said anything. And then Oikawa got a sharp look in his eyes as he leaned forward and kissed Iwaizumi hard on the mouth.

“Iwa-chan, you listen to me. I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I did this stupid friends with benefits for you since it was the only thing I could have-“

“What?”

“Don’t interrupt me, I’m talking!” Oikawa pouted as he leaned closer and Iwaizumi put the palm of his hand against the front of his face to push him away.

“Shut the fuck up, did you just say _I_ wanted the sex only relationship? Fuck you, I wanted to be official and go on dates and take those stupid couple selfies.”

Oikawa’s mouth dropped open. “But… but you never said anything!”

“Neither did you!”

Oikawa scrunched his nose and reached out to hit Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “No, you behemoth! Ugh. Kuroo-chan told me when we were in our second year at college that I got wasted and confessed to you. But you never said anything! That’s when I realized it wasn’t mutual and-“

His words were cut off as Iwaizumi brought his hands up to cup Oikawa’s cheeks. 

Iwaizumi ran his thumbs over Oikawa’s cheekbones. “Tooru, I’m an idiot… I think you’re a bigger one-“ Oikawa tried to protest but he raised his voice to continue. “- but I want you to know that I would like nothing more than to wake up by your side for the rest of my life.”

Oikawa’s breath caught as his lips quirked up on the right side. “Well, this proposal certainly beats the one from last night… although you called me an idiot then too.”

Iwaizumi drew his head back. “I proposed?”

Oikawa held out his left hand so Iwaizumi could see the ring pop sitting on his fourth finger.

“Well, if you’re wearing it, that means you said yes.”

Oikawa placed his hand over his heart dramatically. “_Hajime_. This was _grape_ flavored. How dare you think I’d say anything _other_ than yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤︎


End file.
